The Maple Riding Hood
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Matthew (Canada) is on his way down to see his grandmother with some goodies, but something drawn him away the usual path and he found something amazing behind the bushes. What were inside the bushes that made him want to investigate? Two-shot, PruCana, style of Red Riding Hood but with a (sweet) twist.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone? Sorry I haven't been posting lots of yaoi fics for you guys, but the reason for that is because I have a account in DeviantART where I post my other stories into! If you want, just go to Hetaliachan1267 and look up for weird things (some may not (sadly) contain yaoi)! **

**So, to start off fresh in good ol' Fanfiction, I made this oneshot dedicated to PruCana dubbed...**

_The Maple Riding Hood_

"Be safe, Matthew!" said a British voice tender yet overprotective to the young child skipping amuck the path of his grandmother's.

With a wave of Matthew's arm signaling his goodbye, he skipped forth into the forest filled with mystery alongside with Kumajirou, his trustful pet bear who followed closely, sniffing above him a basket of goodies for Matthew's grandmother. The air of the tall trees of oak smelt sweet and strong, lingering among the path on its sides are bushes of dark green and butterflies flocking in the air, presenting their features of roses and blooming flowers for the entered season of Spring.

Matthew, a young boy (age sixteen) with blond locks of hair, gentle violet eyes of innocence and a red hood on, was on his way out down to deliver a basket of treats to his elderly grandmother.

As he walked down the path, knowledgeable of the way since he has done this many times, his eyes drawn upon the bushes with the growing flowers that brought them beauty. Matthew knew his father, Arthur, told him never to leave the usual path, but given into the grace of enchantment of the Spring flowers, he past his father's warning and turn over to the bush.

Matthew watched in awe of the flowers, all in different shades but all in red for the roses, the romantic flower of them all.

Kumajirou sniffed a rose with Matthew, sneezing suddenly at the heavy scent it gave off to his sensitive nose.

"Grandmother would surely love these roses," Matthew said to his pet, pointing at them with respect.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Matthew," answered Matthew tiredly, "your owner..."

Like Matthew planned, he began to pluck the roses off its nests and placed each one to the basket, decorating them inside as he continued to take the roses. But right then, Matthew thought he saw something within the bushes and looked at the two holes to reveal...two roses brightly glowing and yet staring at him with prey-like feeling.

Matthew then realized that those were not roses-more rather eyes!

_JUMP!_

"ROAR!" cried a voice high but terrifying.

Matthew squealed a scream and ducked away, pushing the basket full of treats away from the creature and tears streamed down his violet eyes. The creature that popped out of the bush is a wolf...actually, a teenager with wolf ears and a white tail wagging around the air aimlessly, fangs sharp and pointy, but what Matthew noticed is that this wolf-boy is an albino which explained his darting red eyes.

"I am the awesome wolf," the German-accent teen said. "Fear me, roar!"

Then, the teen wolf-boy sniffed the air and his eyes shot over to the basket.

He pointed at them, and asked, "Are those cakes?"

"Ye-yes," Matthew stammered. "They're for my-"

Before Matthew could finish, the wolf-boy lunged to the basket and like the wild one he is, munched down all the Maple cupcakes with one gulp as Matthew watched in horror of the hours that were put to those goodies were wasted.

"Who-who are you?"

Wolf-boy looked over to him and replied, "My name is Gilbert, and these goodies are awesome!"

Matthew could feel his body shaking slightly at Gilbert the wolf who looked at him of his state, but his red blood eyes looked over to his hand and Matthew looked at his hands to reveal cuts from the thorns of the roses. Before he knew it, Gilbert was bending over to him, one knee kneeling, and took both his hands to his face.

"Does it hurt?" Gilbert asked, his voice salty and sexy.

Matthew felt a tear slither from his left eye and nodded a little, biting his bottom lip of self-consciousness. Gilbert brought his hands closer and placed one finger in his mouth, Matthew nearly gasped and felt the swirling hot tongue of Gilbert's that sucked the bleeding. Gilbert continued to suck each finger seductively, Matthew felt his breathing becoming hoarse and he couldn't describe this sensation beating in his heart.

Matthew noticed Gilbert was only wearing dark brown pants, his shirtless body pure white and a six-pack is seen.

"Are you all right?" Gilbert's voice said, looking up at Matthew with a little lust.

"Uh, yes..." Matthew glanced over his shoulder and looked at the destroyed basket. "But what am I going to give to my grandmother? You ate all the cupcakes, and grandmother might be worried sick..."

Gilbert, holding his hands softly, suddenly lets them go and dived back into the bushes. Matthew was a little bewildered about what Gilbert was doing, but Gilbert pops up and in his hands are a few red berries, and Gilbert's mouth was a little smudged with some of the berries suggesting he snacked on some before giving them to Matthew.

"These berries are awesome," Gilbert said, moving over to him and sat on the ground. "You can give these to your grandmother and she'll feel super awesome, but not as awesome as me!" And then, Gilbert grinned a daggering grin of white teeth.

Matthew felt shy around him, but he smiled sweetly back to him, taking the berries and preparing to walk down the path.

But before that, he heard Gilbert ask, "Will I...see you again?"

Matthew turned his head over with a bright look. "Of course, Gilbert, I'll see you again!"

With that, Gilbert raced over to Matthew and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. Because of that, Matthew has a smear trace of red berries on his lips, but Gilbert licked them off playfully.

"It's a promise, right?"

"Yeah," Matthew answered, "it's a promise..."

_The End..._

* * *

Prussia: THIS IS AWESOME~! Kesesesese!

Canada: Maple, this is so cute!

Please enjoy this one-shot and be sweet enough for more!


	2. Omake

**To make people happy, I decided to make a omake! Please enjoy!**

_The Maple Riding Hood (omake)_

"Tell me," Matthew's father said, "where do you go off to every morning?"

Matthew looked up to his father whose eyes of lime green showed overprotectiveness to his son who was almost to the back door. Matthew didn't presume that his travels to the forest would be suspected, but alas he was caught in the act.

"Um..."

"Matthew, have you been meeting someone behind my back?" asked Arthur, his arms crossed on his chest.

There was no way out of this, thought Matthew, as he slowly pulls his hand away from the doorknob, eyes linked to his father's.

"Speak up, son," said Arthur sternly, growing impatient. "Just answer the question: are you meeting someone or not?"

Matthew broke the stares and looked shyly at his shoes. "Y-yes...I have been seeing someone."

"So that's why you were cooking when I'm not around..."

Matthew's face shot up at his father, was he spying on him this whole time without his knowledge?

"I-I can explain-"

And suddenly, a loud howl was heard from over the outside. "MAAAAATTIIIIIEE!"

Arthur of course gave a startled yet bewildered face to the voice behind the door and Matthew immediately remembered that Gilbert the Wolf boy was outside, expecting his treats of maple cupcakes.

Gilbert from outside stood out the door, tapping his silver tail on the steps and brought his fist to bang the door three times.

Arthur took his gaze from the door where a small figure of a boy with wolf ears pointing up and flickered.

"Wha-what the bloody hell is that?" Arthur spluttered with his hands over his mouth to prevent his screams being heard.

Without equivocation for his son's safety, he instantly raced to Matthew, grabbed him into a hug-style and paced back five meters away from the door as the continuations of knocking were heard. Matthew's basket tumbled to the floor and the cupcakes flew out.

"Mattie, are you in there?" growled Gilbert as he pounded the door. "I caught the scent of maple cupcakes and you said I could have some!"

Arthur was shocked and looked down at his son who pushed him away without a struggle.

Matthew brought his hands up in defense, "I'll explain, dad," Matthew huffed, "just let me go and...I'll introduce you to him, okay?"

Arthur didn't answer his question so Matthew assumed he would allow Gilbert to enter. Matthew tread carefully to the door and touched the doorknob, but before that he took one more look at his father.

"Please don't be angry," he muttered, his eyes full of hope, and opened the door.

When Arthur thought that his friend at first was something of a beast, his senses weren't wrong. This boy _is _a beast, a wolf to be specific! Silver fur ears and a long, fluffy tail that swayed from side to side in the air. The boy-wolf turned his thoughts from the father to Matthew, pouncing onto him with a large hug.

"Maaatt, where are my cupcakes?" a spoiled Gilbert asked.

"You're stepping on them,"

"What?" Gilbert looked down at the smashed cupcakes and growled. "Noooo!"

"Don't worry, I'll make another batch."

Arthur heard enough and shouted, "You will do _no such-!_"

Before his sentence was even finished Gilbert shot two bulbs of red eyes glared at him threateningly as Matthew could tell from the situation that things were going down rather badly.

"L-let me make some cupcakes for all of us, all right?" Matthew suggested timidly. "It shouldn't take too long to make and I'll even put some cream for you, Gilbert."

"Heck yeah!" Gilbert cheered childishly and wrapped his body tighter around Matthew.

After that Arthur was completely ignored by the two children who went over to the kitchen. He followed the youngsters to the kitchen and saw Gilbert staring at the back where the table and chair stood near, his expression obviously curious.

"What's this?" Gilbert asked.

"Uh, that is a table and some chairs," answered Arthur.

"Why do humans need them?"

"To sit and eat breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Oh, I have something like that! I use a rock as this 'table' and sat on the grass while I eat a delicious rabbit."

Arthur looked at Gilbert who smiled knowledgeably at this and Arthur, well, felt disturbed by this newfound information about him. Matthew who was nearby the kitchen to rinse out a yellow, batter-covered whisk turned his head slightly to his father as if to say, 'Please don't mind him, he's just a boy-wolf.'

Gilbert went over to the chair's side across the table, he took his fingertip onto the wood and started poking it as if it was alive.

Matthew continued to wash the used dishes and later brought out some of the ingredients to make Maple Cupcakes again.

Arthur took a seat beside Gilbert who mimicked the same actions. It made Arthur question how many years had this child been in the woods, despite being a wolf.

"So," Arthur started, "where did you come from?"

Gilbert looked up to Arthur's eyes and replied with a cheeky grin, "From the forest, duh."

"How...long have you been in the forest?"

"All my life," he said.

"Really, isn't that dangerous for someone your age?"

"What does 'age' mean?" asked Gilbert with a tilted head and ruby eyes of bewilderment.

Arthur's bushy eyebrows rose, surprised. This child doesn't know his own _age! _

"Wait, this word called 'age,'" said Gilbert, "is it by chance the English word of _alter_?"

"I don't speak German, I'm afraid,"

"Because if it's that, then I'm actually around my twenties-" Arthur almost fell out of his chair, "-in wolf years. But in _menschenalter _I'm ten!"

"That's the same age as me!" Matthew said cheerfully.

_No, it isn't, _thought Arthur hastily. _I can't let my son go off with this boy-I mean man! _

Matthew was starting to mix some ingredients together in a medium sized bowl with a tune being hummed. Gilbert was instantaneously blase over the saturninity whilst Arthur was even-tempered (for once).

Noticing Gilbert was gestured with his chin on the table and an expression of dullness in his eyes, Arthur could tell Gilbert had little patience.

"Gilbert, are you from Germany?" Arthur asked, bringing a tad of concern to his voice.

Matthew stood suddenly taller, biting a worried bottom lid.

He glanced over to Arthur. "_Ja_, me and _bruder _came from Germany until we moved here. We live not too far down the stream, it's the greatest place cause it has awesome berries in spring! That's how awesome me and Mattie met!"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Did you give him berries?"

"_Ja, _he saw some roses down the path and I saved him from bleed!"

An awkward silence was descended only being broken by Arthur.

"Matthew, what happened?"

Matthew knew this secret would eventually come to light. So with just a tad hesitation and a flush of shyness on his cheeks he started to explain the previous time he and Gilbert met near the forest. As he went on, Arthur was shocked to realized Matthew disobeyed him for the first time!

"And that's what happened, daddy," said Matthew. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your instructions but the roses looked so pretty."

Arthur tried to reconcile this new information and heaved a sigh.

"I'm not angry, love," he said, "but never do that again."

Matthew looked down on his shoes, expressing sadness in those violet eyes. Gilbert saw this and stood from his chair with his red eyes glaring at Arthur who was confused by this sudden intervention.

"It wasn't his fault!" Gilbert suddenly said. "He saw those roses and couldn't help himself, so don't blame him!"

"I didn't say I was angry,"

"Do you promise that?"

Matthew saw his father answer with a nod and everything calmed down. Arthur took interest in Gilbert's reaction as to Matthew's story, it seemed as though the two of them were very close-maybe closer than any other friendship he had ever known! He however continued to observe the two of them and knew from experience that they both were great friends just by the way the two of them were.

XxXxXxX

Half an hour later the kitchen smelt of maple cupcakes and the starving Gilbert felt his stomach scratching itself to get attention. Arthur suggested that the two of them could go and eat them outside together, but Matthew could tell that something was suspicious with this idea and that his father wasn't acting protective anymore.

Nonetheless Matthew and Gilbert went out the back kitchen door and sat down on the left side porch to see the garden as they ate the cupcakes.

From inside the house Arthur watched as Matthew and Gilbert both laughed at a funny joke and how more open his son was. He smiled, even though this was much unlike him he felt as though it was the right thing to do. But something obviously bothered him, and can you guess what that is?

...

He never gotten himself Matthew's maple cupcakes...

_The end_

* * *

Canada: This was a nice epilouge...

UK: I never gotten a bloody cupcake, and I feel like I'm different in this chapter.

Prussia: THAT'S BECAUSE THE AWESOME ME HAD STEPPED IN AND TOOK YOUR SON! HE'S MINE!


End file.
